Stories Around The Campfire
by K2JC
Summary: The Heroes of Ferelden. A group of unlikely individuals that saved Thedas from the Fifth Blight and killed the Archdemon leading it. Where are they now, you ask? Well, right now. They are sitting comfortable around a campfire as they recalled the happy, funny, sad and outright weird moments in their quest.


**Chapter 1: Remember the**** first time we met...**

_So... What are we doing here again? You know Kali and I still have an Arling to rule over._

_Oh do shut up, brother. We're not here to talk about the now. We're here to talk about our adventure. The quest to destroy the Archdemon and end the Fifth Blight!_

_What's there to talk about, Elissa? Practically everyone in Thedas knows about our damn story by now._

_Kali is right, Elissa. What else is there to talk about? We're not old enough to talk about the 'good old days' when it's only been six months_.

_Doesn't matter, Aedan. As much as I love having Cousland Castle back, I miss the times when we just sat around the campfire and tell stories of our lives.__ Nothing paricular. Just something to pass the time._

_Well, she's not wrong. Come on, Aed. It's not like we're that far from Vigil's Keep. Besides, all we have to worry about while we're gone is Oghren emptying the cellar._

_Oh, we don't have to worry about that. I told Anders to keep an eye on our 'Liquor Connoisseur'.__ I'm sure they'll be fine, right? Besides, we can always count on Varel to keep the place in check._

_Good. So... who wants to start?_

_Well, how about... hmm... Ah! Remember the time the three of us met in Denerim's Alienage..._

~Line Break~

"STOP!"

"Aedan, watch out for tha-"

"WOAH!"

"...rock."

The Captain and his guards, Elder Valendrian, Duncan, Soris and Kallian gave varying looks at the young man who tripped and fell face first into the ground. Duncan gave a tired sigh and an exasperated look. Elder Valendrian and the guards gave him a dumbfounded look. Soris was confused while Kallian wondered how an idiot like that got in the Alienage. She then noticed the guards were distracted and silently reached for the closest one's coin purse.

'Ha. Should've put me in shackles first, morons.' She thought as she successfully stole the purse and passed it to Soris. Before he could protest, she elbowed him in the gut and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Shut it, cousin." Kallian whispered harshly "Consider this my wedding gift before I get thrown in the dungeons."

"I can't accept this."

"Just shut up and take it, Soris. You could at least give your fiancée a proper wedding. I saw how you look at her. Ironic that you thought she was as enthusiastic as a mouse and now you can't stop staring at her." She laughed when her cousin turned beet red. Kallian was right. He couldn't stop staring at Valora when he first laid eyes on her. Sighing, he looked to his cousin and nodded.

"Your right, Kallian. She does deserve a proper wedding. Thank you."

"Just name one of the little ones after me, yeah? Better start that baby-making before I get my head chopped off or whatever torture they have in Fort Drakon." She replied with a crooked smile. She tried to be funny but the thought of what the bastards would do to her before the Arl decides to kill her off had her shaking inside.

"Fine. We'll name the troublemaker after you. It's only fitting, right?"

Soris played along. This might be the last time he'll ever see her again. He couldn't help but worry about Uncle Cyrion. First Aunt Adai then Darrian and now Kallian. He'll have to keep an eye on him in case he tried to do something... drastic.

"Captain." Duncan's voice attracted Kallian's attention and turned to see him walking up to the guard's Captain "A word, if you please?"

"What is it, Grey Warden? The situation is well under control, as you see."

'Since when?' What most of the Elves who overheard him thought bitterly.

"Be that as it may. I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription. I remove this woman from your custody." The Grey Warden retorted with a commanding tone. His face set in a determined expression as he stepped forward. The young woman who tried to warn the young man, walked pass said man who was still face first on the ground and joined Duncan's side. She crossed her arms and glared back at the guards as if daring them to argue back.

Kallian was shocked upon hearing that and looked up at the Warden "Wait? You can do that!?"

The young woman from before blinked and looked at the Warden "You mean you could've conscripted us if we refused?"

Duncan, however, ignored them both.

"Son of a tied down- " The Captain cursed before stopping himself "Very well, Grey Warden; I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask one thing:" He pointed a finger at Kallian "Get this elf out of this city. Today."

"Agreed."

"Now, I need to get my men on the streets before this news hits. Move out!"

Kallian watched them go and stuck her tongue out. She could here Elder Valendrian sigh and mutter something about 'Troublemaker'. Obviously, it wasn't her he was muttering about but Soris. Yeah, definitely him. She was innocent as a newborn. Hehehe. Her musings were stopped when she felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked to see it's owner was the Grey Warden.

"You're with me now. Say your goodbyes, and meet us if you're ready. We'll leave immediately." He stated before turning to the young woman "Elissa, get your brother off the ground and tell him to tend to the horses. We'll be leaving soon. Oh, and do try to find your pets. Make sure your hound doesn't bring another child with him."

"Got it, Duncan." Elissa replied with a nod before walking towards her brother. She crouched down and took a nearby stick before poking him in the back of the head "Hey, Aedan. Are you dead?"

"Mpmmmhph?"

"What?"

"Mpmmmhph?"

Sighing, Elissa stood up and used her foot to roll him to his back. Aedan stared at his sister like he just didn't trip and fall face first into the muddy ground and asked "What happened to the girl?"

"Duncan conscripted her. She's part of the recruits now." She caught a whiff of something foul and realized her brother fell face first into shit. She blanched and pinched her nose "Duncan said to get the horses ready. We're leaving today."

"Okay." Aedan stood up and wiped the 'mud' off his face. He faces his sister who still had her nose pinched "What's the matter?"

"You do realize you just fell right into a pile of shit, right?"

Aedan's eyes widened and used his cape to wipe his face. He pulled out his waterskin and emptied it's contents on his head.

"Oh, Maker. This is just... Ugh."

"While you go and clean yourself up. I'm gonna find Garth and Mr. Sniffles."

Elissa left her brother to tend to himself before whistling. A few seconds later, a Mabari ran towards her with a light orange cat holding on for dear life on the hound's back. The hound stopped in front of Elissa and wagged his tail. The Cousland Noble gently took the cat from the hound and ran her hand down his back. The cat let out a purr before falling asleep completely.

'Lazy, good for nothing, cat.'

She thought to herself before making her way to the stables. There, she found her brother tending to the horses. A faint smell of shit entered her nose when she neared Aedan. No wonder everyone at the stables, even the other mounts gave him a wide berth.

~Line Break~

_Ugh. That was so humiliating_.

_Why __did you even try to stop them in the first place? We were complete strangers back then, Aed._

_It's because he's always like that, Kallian. Remember? He's the 'Knight in Shining Armor' you read about in the stories except he's an idiot and his armor is smeared with shit._

_Hey!_

_Good point, Elissa. He's too nice for his own good. We almost got robbed for twenty silvers if we hadn't beaten those bandits up._

_Stop talking as if I'm not here!_

_Did y__ou hear something, Elissa?_

_I don't__ know, Kallian. What did you hear?_

_I__ believe it's the sound of a dumbass._

_Oh, dear Maker! Whatever shall we do?_

_..You guys are mean._

_D__on't worry, Aed. I'll make it up to you, later~_

_I__-I... uh... w-what?_

_HAHAHAHA! We've been married for three months now and you still stutter like Alistair everytime I say something like that._

_O__h, dear brother. It's times like these I wonder how you're older than me when it's clearly the other way around._

_Oh__ boy. I'll never hear the end if this. Ever._

_D__amn right, you won't. I'll be there to remind you every. single. day. Even in bed~_

_L-let's just get on with the story. Where were we?_

_We just left Denerim and decided to camp out for the night. I think that was the first time you saw Aedan naked._

_WHAT!?/HOW'D YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?_

_HAHAHA! OH, MAKER'S BALLS. THAT WAS SO FUNNY. Woo. Anyway, Kallian and I decided to get some firewood..._

~Line Break~

Kallian hummed to herself as she walked towards the small waterfall. She was supposed to help Elissa gather firewood but dropped what she was doing when she realized she was still in her bloodstained wedding dress. She decided that she would clean her clothes first then take a bath. She returned to the Camp and asked Duncan if he had any spare clothes for her. The Grey Warden-Commander had given her a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and a belt. Now the City Elf followed the stream, unaware of her observer hidden by the shrubbery.

Kallian smiled to herself when she reached the waterfall. She moved to take off her wedding dress when she noticed someone else was occupying the falls. Aedan had his back turned to her as he scrubbed the dirt and shit off his hair and face. She would've turned around and left but she couldn't. Seeing the water drip down his back and down to his waist made her decide to hide behind a brush and observe him further.

She had seen women naked before. Back when she helped clean the rooms in the Pearl for money. Some would tease her about her rather 'below average' breast size and would flaunt their jugs whenever they saw her. She'd seen men naked too but most of them were slobs. Some muscle here sure but she didn't see any appeal when she saw them. But somehow Aedan is different. He was built like a soldier but much bigger than you're average one.

The Noble stepped away from the falls and rose from the stream. Kallian's eyes widened when he turned her way, giving her full view of his 'Longsword'. The City Elf lifted her dress and her hand slowly reached down her small clothes.

~Line Break~

_Woah, woah, woah. That did not fucking happen!_

_Alright, you got me. I added that part to spice things up... and I think Aedan is a little too happy about that part._

_Andraste's burning cunny, Aedan! Are you seriously having a hard on right now?_

_Don't look! Elissa, just... just get back to the story. The REAL story!_

~Line Break~

The moment Kallian caught a glimpse of Aedan's privates, the City Elf got out of there lime she was being chased by a horde of Darkspawn. She reached camp and sat down on the log the group used as their seat. Elissa came back with the firewood and looked at her with a raised brow.

"Where have you been? I thought you were going to help me with this."

"R-Right. Forgot. I was... going to clean my clothes and take a bath by the waterfall bu-"

Before she could finish, Aedan joined them. His hair still wet from his bath. The Noble greeted them with a smile and nodded over his shoulder "I'm done. Anybody else wanna- "

"Out of the way, dumbass."

Kallian bumped his shoulder as she passed him. An act that proved to be nothing due to the difference in her built. It almost made the City Elf fall to her butt, making her wonder if the Noble was made of stone bricks. Aedan tried to steady her but she shoved him aside before he could even lay a hand on her. He watched her leave with a raised eyebrow before looking at Elissa.

"Did I... do something to offend her?"

"Nothing to be concerned of, brother. It could just be her time of the month."

"Oh..." His eyes then widened in realization before he blushed and rubbed the back of his head "Oh. I-I understand. Perhaps it's better for me to stay away from her for a while."

"No, no. That won't be necessary. She'll get over it. Trust me." Elissa replied before setting down the firewood, followed by her Dagger and Longsword "In fact, why don't you keep close to her until we reach Ostagar. Perhaps if you talk to her, you can get her to calm down. Maybe even make friends with her. We'll all be Wardens eventually, right? We'll be shedding blood side by side soon."

'And maybe you can finally get laid. Even Chantry Sisters are not as chaste as you.'

"Maybe you're right, 'Lissa. We'll see.

~Line Break~

_So that's why he wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of the trip. You planted in his head that I was on my period!__I should've known you were somehow involved in it._

_What can I say? You looked like you needed the help._

_If I wanted to spend time with your brother, I could've done it willingly._

_Would you really? After seeing his cock the night before?_

_Okay, everyone! I think it's time we cook something over the fire, yes? Wouldn't be like the old days if we didn't have someting cooking._

_Good point, Aed. Let's just finish this later. I'm starving._

_Fine. Let's eat first._


End file.
